The Love Story of Rock Howard and Sayuri Kurata
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Just when Rock felt like life couldn't be anymore good than it is now, he met a girl that changed his life forever.
1. Poor Childhood

**[Disclaimer] I do not own The King of Fighters! And I don't own Kanon, either! All the credit goes to the creators, okay!**

**[Author's note] Okay, folks, major warning of OCC-ness here, got it? I know Rock may not be a southern guy who's been through a lot, but this is what my mind's eye came up with, okay? Besides, that's the point of creativity and imagination, right? It's your story so you can write what you want, correct? Sure, sometimes stories may be stupid, but hopefully my story doesn't seem that way; to some, or most, people… this story will seem stupid. Anyway, this is the love story between Rock Howard and Sayuri Kurata that I came up with a long, long time ago. I just decided to start putting it on the Internet. I'm writing this straight from my old rough drafts, so what you're about to read is something that I wrote years ago; I will be taking out the typos, though. I hope you like this, even though it is a tad silly ^_^.**

**(Chapter One – Poor Childhood)**

Narrator: The whole story begins when a little boy named Rock was born. After giving birth to her son, his mother died soon after. He never got to know her what-so-ever, even when he was growing up; he had no pictures of her or anything. He was raised by his father, Geese. Geese was always kind of rough towards Rock. When Rock reached the age ten, he started to grow bored of life. He never went anywhere, and he was always around these men that he didn't even know. For some reason, his father would always have these creepy guys over at the house. Rock was quite used of it, but never understood why they were there. Every time he asked his father about it, Geese would usually just laugh. It went like this.

Rock: Pa, why are these guys always at our house eating and drinking all of our stuff, having a goodtime?

Geese: HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Random Men: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Narrator: Everyone, including his father, would always start laughing at him, and that always made him feel clueless and scared at the same time. He had a pretty bland and flat-out boring childhood. His father would train him in fighting from time to time, and the more he did it, the better he got. Then one day, Rock left the house to actually go somewhere and do something. His father gave him a few dollars, so he decided to go spend it at the store. When he entered inside of the store, he saw a group of females standing there, and they were talking to each other. He instantly became very nervous, he never really seen or heard much about girls. His father only talked about violence and men. The group of females turned their attention toward Rock and stared at him. He walked by them, feeling very shy, and they started to giggle about something. He felt like shouting, "What is yawl laughin' at?" but he could not push himself to do that. He then heard one of the girls say, "What a dork!" and that really hurt his feelings, but he didn't respond to them. Rock then walked over to the store clerk and set the money on the counter.

Clerk: What will it be, boy?

Rock: Uh… Some candy! I'd sure love me some candy!

Clerk: Candy, huh? Sure! What kind do you want?

Narrator: The blond, red eyed boy rubbed the back of his head and began to think really hard of what he wanted.

Rock: Well, bubblegum, I reckon. I heard lots of good things bout' it! Like, how good and chewy it is! And how sweet it tastes! It sure sounds good!

Clerk: Ha-ha! You don't get out much, aye kid?

Narrator: Truth is: no! For certain reasons, that hurt his feelings. He stood there silently while the clerk just stared at him.

Clerk: Don't worry! I'll get your gum! *Walks away*.

Narrator: The man later returned and put the bubblegum on the counter, the pink sticks of saccharinity basking in front of the boy's inquisitive eyes. Rock started to get happy when he seen it. The man knew that Rock didn't know much, so he decided to rip him off by taking the whole ten bucks, and it was not worth ten bucks. Rock then took the gum.

Clerk: Thanks, kid! *Wheeze* HAHAHAHAAA!

Rock: Boy, I sure love me some good spending money, and bubblegum!

Narrator: The young boy then walked out of the store with a smile on his face, and then put the gum in his mouth. It tasted so new to him, and he liked it a lot. Though he was having a great day, it was about to turn very ugly. When he arrived at his home and went inside the house, he saw his father dead and beaten up. He cried and cried day and night about that. He kept thinking to himself, "Who did this? Where is everybody?" The house was empty, and that made him think that those creepy men did it. After a while, Rock was set up for adoption. Terry Bogard soon took him to be his son. They trained together for hours each and every day. After a while, Rock felt like he had a father again, but something bad was going to happen again. Years later, he was reading old newspapers that were in the attic, and one certain newspaper was going to make his blood boil. He seen an article called "Terry Killed Geese", and soon as he seen that, he instantly became full of rage! He read the whole thing, and even though he knew that his father was at fault, he still wanted revenge. He never felt so upset before. He now wanted to kill Terry for what he did years ago. When Terry came home later on that day, he didn't see Rock anywhere.

Terry: Hey, Rookie! Terry's back!

Narrator: He didn't get a response, so he started to walk around to find him. He looked everywhere and still couldn't find him.

Terry: Wonder where that dog-gone boy went off to.

Narrator: Terry then got kicked in the back, and he got kicked HARD! He fell to the ground, but easily jumped back up. He seen Rock looking at him, and he looked ticked! It made Terry feel very threatened.

Terry: Rock, what was that for, boy!

Rock: Shut up!

Narrator: He then ran at the man with the ponytail and kicked him straight in the face. His lip started to bleed, badly. Rock tried to kick him again, but Terry grabbed his leg and threw him against the wall.

Rock: Ugh!

Narrator: Rock fell to the ground; Terry now wiping the blood away from his mouth.

Terry: What's wrong with you, boy?

Rock: You killed my father, murderer!

Terry: Huh? Where did you hear that from?

Rock: Don't act like you don't know! You know what you did!

Terry: Where's your proof, son?

Narrator: Rock then pulled out the newspaper from out of his back pocket and threw it at him. Terry caught it, and then started to read it. The man shook his head and threw the newspaper in back of him, the broadsheet fancily landed in a nearby trash can.

Terry: I'm sorry, Rock. I didn't know that was your father. Heck, I didn't even know he was a father! I got a fruity vibe from that bozo. The man tried to kill me, so I fought back, that's all.

Rock: …. But he's dead! And you're the one that killed him!

Terry: I know! I know… I'm sorry-

Rock: SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

Terry: … *Fixes up hat*.

Rock: I'm taking you down, Terry! I will avenge my father, even if it's the last thing that I do! *Battle pose*.

Terry: C'mon, boy! You know dog-gone well that you can't beat me in a fight. I don't wanna hurt cha!

Rock: Well, I wanna hurt you, and I will!

Terry: Whelp, I guess there's no use in talking to you *Battle pose*.

KOF XII Announcer: Round one! Ready? Go!

Narrator: They then began to fight, but Rock really didn't stand a chance. Not only was he too angry, but Terry was too strong for him. Rock was only fifth-teen years old. After what seemed like a longtime, Terry got the last hit.

Rock: UWAAAAAHH! *Falls on the ground*.

KOF XII Announcer: Terry, win! PERFECT!

Terry: *Throws off hat* Okay!

Narrator: Ever since then, Rock hated Terry. When it turned night, Rock ran away from home. He felt like he was living in a nightmare that he couldn't get away from, so he ran away, not even knowing where he was going.

**Well, that's the first chapter! I hope some weirdo out there actually finds this good! ^_^.**


	2. Rock's Train

**[Disclaimer] I do not own The King of Fighters! And I don't own Kanon, either! All the credit goes to the creators, okay!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about the typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Two – Rock's Train)**

Narrator: After hours and hours of endless wondering around, Rock soon collapsed onto some train tracks in the middle of nowhere. Hours later, he began to hear a loud train whistle. He soon opened his eyes after he heard it about two more times. He stood up and noticed that a train was coming towards him. Soon as he seen the train, he started to feel happy.

Rock: A train? A train! That can give me some shelter! *Starts doing a dance* YEEHAAW!

Narrator: The train then began to move very fast all of the sudden. Before he knew it, the train started to go passed him. He started to run next to it, waiting to see an opening. Soon as he seen an opening, he jumped for it. Risking his own life in the process, he grabbed onto a handle that was on the side of the train. He hung onto the handlebar very tightly, trying his best to hang on from falling off of the speeding locomotive. His grip began to slip as he struggled to pull himself onto the train. Soon enough, he pulled himself onboard the train. He then began to lie down on the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

Rock: *Panting* Woo-wee! That was close! *Wipes forehead* Heehaw! Boy howdy! Aren't I lucky! Now, I just need to find something to eat.

Narrator: Rock began to search for food, and the only thing he found was bags of oats and jars of lukewarm water. He sat down and began to eat. He'd eat a hand full of oats, and then chug down it down with a big gulp of warm water. Later on that day, he began to walk around the train. He soon noticed that no one was on board. He was all by himself, and that made him feel like he had his own home. Days later, he also noticed that the train would never stop anywhere. Even when he pulled the lever to stop it from moving, it never did stop. That sort of gave him pause of wanting to stay onboard the train, but he stood anyway. Every day, he would eat oats, drink nasty water, shovel coal into the train, and sing songs while playing an old banjo as he sat down in the caboose of the train; he found the old banjo lying around somewhere on the train a few days after he was onboard. Two years later, Rock became very scruffy and rugged looking, and he sure needed to shave. He was officially a bum on a train. He loved his train very much. He believed that he'd never leave it, and that this was how he was going to spend the rest of his life, but he was wrong.

**End of part two! Short, I know, but this isn't really meant to be a big and meaty story, you know?**


	3. Rock Howard Meets Sayuri Kurata

**[Disclaimer] I do not own The King of Fighters! And I don't own Kanon, either! All the credit goes to the creators, okay!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about the typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Three – Rock Howard Meets Sayuri Kurata)**

Narrator: Two years have passed. Rock was now seventeen, and he felt very comfortable with his life style, but today was going to change his life forever. He was lying on the floor of the train, eating some cinnamon flavored oats, afterwards sipping some water.

Rock: *Burps* Boy, I feel like fighting someone right about now. Oh well, guess I'll eat some more *Munches on oats*.

Narrator: Rock looked outside of the train and noticed that he was now in a city.

Rock: What in tarnation?

Narrator: He stood up and walked toward the edge of the train. The area looked so unfamiliar to him. Then suddenly, the train began to make a screeching sound, and then the locomotive actually began to stop. That shocked him! Two years he has been on this train, and it never showed any sign of stopping.

Rock: What the heck is going on!

Narrator: He pulled the lever more up, in an attempt to keep the train going, but it didn't work. Before he knew it, the locomotive came to a complete stop, and when it stopped, a very beautiful girl was looking at him. It was the popular and very well-known Sayuri Kurata. Not only was Rock stunned about his train actually stopping, but he was also dumbfounded at how beautiful this girl was. The girl was just standing there looking at him. He stared at her, not knowing what to do. She stared back at him, but then began to smile as she waved her hand at him.

Sayuri: *Smiles* Hello.

Rock: …. Howdy.

Narrator: She walked over toward the train and looked up at him.

Sayuri: I never saw anyone like you before. Who are you?

Narrator: Rock hasn't seen a human being since two years ago, so he didn't really know how to act, especially towards a young woman. The blond with red eyes then jumped from off the steam engine.

Rock: My name's Rock, Rock Howard. Who the heck are you?

Sayuri: Sayuri, Sayuri Kurata.

Rock: Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sayuri Kurata.

Sayuri: Pleasure to meet you, too, Rock Howard. Is this your train?

Rock: Yep! *Pats train* I've been living in this hunk of junk for two years now! He-he!

Sayuri: Hae~ Two years?

Rock: *Shakes finger* Two years!

Sayuri: How wonderful, you have a moving house.

Rock: Yeah… so, where am I?

Sayuri: Hmm? You don't know?

Rock: *Shakes head* I don't have a clue.

Sayuri: Ahaha~ you're in the city of snow.

Rock: I see! It's cold out here!

Sayuri: You'll get used of it.

Rock: Ha-ha! Used of it? Sorry, Sa… Sa-

Sayuri: Sayuri.

Rock: Sorry, Samuri, but I'm not gonna stay-

Narrator: He then stopped his words as he seen Mai walking in his direction.

Rock: Uh, who is that coming over here?

Sayuri: Huh? *Turns head* *Waves* Hello, Mai!

Rock: Mai?

Sayuri: *Nods* She's my best friend.

Narrator: Mai walked over to them and glowered at Rock.

Mai: …..

Rock: ….?... Does it talk?

Sayuri: Ahaha~ of course she talks, right, Mai?

Mai: Yes.

Rock: Howdy, Mai.

Mai: …

Rock: … Whatever, you piece of-

Sayuri: Mai doesn't talk much.

Rock: I see.

Mai: Sayuri?

Sayuri: Hmm?

Mai: I'm hungry.

Sayuri: I'll get us something to eat then. Good-bye, Howard, I'll see you later, right? I'll be out of school in a couple of hours. We hardly even got to know each other.

Rock: Uhhh… Maybe, I reckon.

Sayuri: Okay, bye *Waves*.

Rock: *Waves* See ya, Samuri.

Sayuri: It's Sayuri.

Rock: I mean, Sayuri.

Sayuri: *Smiles* *Walks away*.

Mai: *Walks away*.

Rock: ….. Boy howdy, that girl sure is purdy… and nice. The other one sort of reminds me of a puppet.

Narrator: Rock watched them walk away, but he was focusing on Sayuri. They walked back in the school, and they were now gone. Then abruptly, Rock's train started to move again.

Rock: Huh?

Narrator: He turned around and seen it moving. He ran over to it and was about to hop back on, but something made him not want to leave. He had to think, and he had to think fast! Either he gets back on the train and leave, as if none of this even happened, or stay here for no reason at all. He wanted to go, but he also wanted to stay. Soon enough, the train went away, and he watched it ride on by him. He then waved good-bye to his locomotive, its whistle sounding off, as if it was saying farewell to him.

Rock: ….. I wonder if I'll ever see it again…. Why couldn't I go?

Narrator: Rock then began to walk around the school. He walked by Shiori, and she have him a look like she was disturbed about something.

Rock: Who are you lookin' at?

Shiori: Uh, nothing.

Rock: Thought so, you funky, old piece of rabbit-

Shiori: *Gasp* Why you!

Narrator: She then started throwing snowballs at him, which made him run away and continue walking elsewhere. Hours later, he heard the chime of the bell, and soon enough, everybody began to walk out of the school. He spotted the girl with grayish, green hair and waved at her. She smiled and ran over to him.

Sayuri: Howard, you're still here?

Rock: Sure am. I decided to stay for a while. This looks like a good city, so why not?

Sayuri: I'm glad you choose to stay. *Looks around* Where's your train?

Rock: It's gone. Hopefully I'll see it again someday.

Sayuri: But, where will you stay now?

Rock: Don't worry about me, I'll be alright.

Sayuri: All right, Howard, but if you can't find a place, you could stay at my house. My parents would love to have you there, and there are a lot of guestrooms.

Rock: Uh, thanks for the offer.

Sayuri: Okay, let's go! I'll show you around the town *Smiles*.

Rock: Sure.

Narrator: The two then walked away from the school and out into the city.

**End of chapter three!**

**Kyo: Lookin' pretty good, I see!**

**Iori: Humph! Yo, Kyo?**

**Kyo: What's up, Yagami?**

**Iori: Did you see how many frickin' yaoi fics they have of us on this website? It's freakin' disgusting!**

**Kyo: Tell me about it. It ticks me off, too.**

**Iori: So, what now?**

**Kyo: Read some more about Rocky and his girl, what else?**

**Iori: Eh, guess you're right.**


	4. New Best Friend

**[Disclaimer] I do not own The King of Fighters! And I don't own Kanon, either! All the credit goes to the creators, okay!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about the typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Four – New Best Friend)**

Narrator: Rock and Sayuri were walking downtown having a conversation.

Sayuri: Where do you come from, Howard?

Rock: Houston Texas, and no I'm not a redneck!

Sayuri: Hae~ Ahaha~ I didn't think that you were, Howard.

Rock: Well, good! Most people from Texas seem like they are, but I ain't one of them!

Sayuri: That's very great to hear. I lived here all my life. In fact, I was born in this city.

Rock: I guess you'd feel too out of place if you moved somewhere else, huh?

Sayuri: Ahaha~ kind of.

Rock: *Laughs*.

Sayuri: Howard?

Rock: Yeah?

Sayuri: Where are your parents?

Narrator: Rock stopped walking when she asked him that. She stopped and looked at him, and she saw how upset he began to look. She started to feel bad now, she knew that she must of said something wrong.

Sayuri: Howard, are you okay?

Rock: Yeah, I'm fine.

Sayuri: … Did I say-

Rock: No! You didn't say anything wrong. Let's just forget about what you asked, alright?

Sayuri: *Nods*.

Narrator: The blond teen started to walk again. He walked by her, and she started to follow him afterwards; she still felt pretty bad about what happened. The sidewalks then started to get crowded now; too many people just came up out of nowhere. It was kind of hard to move without bumping into somebody. They walked by a group of guys, and these guys must of knew Sayuri.

Mark: Hey! What's up, Sayuri!

Dan: Hey, girl!

Steve: Yo, yo, yo!

Lou: Hey, baby.

Rex: What it is!

Narrator: The five males began to circle around her and Rock.

Sayuri: Hello, guys.

Steve: Who's this dude?

Sayuri: This is Rock Howard. He's one of my friends. I just met him today *Smiles*.

Dan: Girl, what'chu doin' with a smelly bum like him! Every time one of us asks you out, you turn us down.

Sayuri: I'm sorry, it's just-

Dan: Just what, huh!

Narrator: The boy said, getting in the girl's face. The red eyed teen then pushed him away from her.

Rock: Get out of her face!

Dan: *Pushes Rock* don't put your hands on me, man!

Mark: Yeah, back it up, boy!

Steve: Yeah, punk!

Lou: Bum!

Rex: Don't make us jump you, man!

Rock: I ain't afraid of yawl.

Mark: You will be! Believe me!

Rock: Yeah, right!

Narrator: Rex then started to get in Rock's face.

Rex: I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU!

Narrator: Rock then head-butted him, making his nose bleed.

Rock: You wanna fight? DO YOU WANNA FIGHT! C'mon then!

Narrator: Rex then started to run towards the boy wearing the cool jacket, but Sayuri jumped in-between them and stopped the fight.

Sayuri: No! That's enough of this! Howard, let's go.

Rock: You punks are lucky.

Narrator: Rock and Sayuri then began to walk away.

Lou: I'll get you someday, Sayuri! Someday, you hear me!

Rock: *Turns head* Ah, shut up, you fat slob! She'd never like a stuffed turkey like you! Ya over blown piece of rabbit-

Narrator: His words got cutoff once he felt the girl grab onto his left arm.

Sayuri: Howard, please, they might come after you.

Rock: Ha-ha! See if I care! I'd kill them all! I haven't fought in years anyway!

Sayuri: You fight?

Rock: Darn straight! I was trained by my….. Never mind, forget what I said.

Sayuri: Hae~…..

Narrator: Throughout the whole day, Rock and Sayuri went to all sorts of places, and they had quite a goodtime. Hours later, it started to get dark, and nighttime was just around the corner. Rock soon walked Sayuri back to her home.

Sayuri: Thanks for the wonderful day, Howard *Smiles*.

Rock: Nah, thank you.

Sayuri: Can you meet me again tomorrow after school? I'd love to spend more time with you.

Rock: Really?

Sayuri: Yes.

Narrator: She said, afterwards giggling with that cute smile of hers.

Rock: … Gosh…. Sure, I reckon.

Sayuri: That's wonderful! I'll see you again tomorrow, Howard.

Rock: Sure thing, Sayuri.

Sayuri: Bye.

Rock: Bye.

Narrator: The beautiful girl smiled as she shut the door; Rock then started to walk away. He also began talking to himself.

Rock: Gosh, she is a really nice person. Now why would a girl like her wanna spend time with a lowdown bum like me? I don't get that! Maybe it's pity…. Yeah, that's it! It's pity! I look terrible and I smell like old train dust and coal… It has to be pity.

Narrator: Rock had no home to go to, and that just now came to his mind at the moment. So, he found a box in an alley and went to sleep in that; it sure was a chilly night.

**End of chapter four!**

**Kyo: Dang, sleeping in a box, eh?**

**Iori: Big deal! I saw way worse than that!**

**Kyo: Hey, Yagami?**

**Iori: What, Kusanagi!**

**Kyo: Did you hear about that anime called Zombie Loan?**

**Iori: That anime stinks.**

**Kyo: Hey, well I thought it was cool at first, but when I reached episode three, I ran into a yuri scene.**

**Iori: Yuri, huh?**

**Kyo: Yeah, yuri.**

**Iori: Yuri's in that show? Does Robert know about it?**

**Kyo: No, not her! I'm talking about YURI-YURI!**

**Iori: Oh, that bull?**

**Kyo: Yeah! I'm not a yuri guy, and I hate yaoi, too. So, do you think you can point me to an anime without any of that crap?**

**Iori: Try Baccano! That one is awesome.**

**Kyo: Oh, okay. Thanks!**

**Iori: Yeah, yeah!**


	5. Saved By the Rock

**[Disclaimer] I do not own The King of Fighters! And I don't own Kanon, either! All the credit goes to the creators, okay!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about the typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Five – Saved By the Rock)**

Narrator: It was a new day, and Sayuri was on her way to school. Just a while ago, she talked to her parents about Rock. She told them what a great friend and person he was. To them, he sounded like a perfect person, because of the way Sayuri talked about him. She just made it over to school, and soon as she arrived, she began to look around for Rock, but she didn't see him anywhere.

Sayuri: *Frowns* I guess he'll show up later then…..

Narrator: She went inside the school and had an ordinary day, then hours later, school was over. After she got done talking to Mai, Nayuki, Yuichi, Jun, and Kaori, she quickly ran outside of the building. She ran over to the exact spot where she met the boy, but he wasn't there. She felt disappointed and very upset; she kind of felt like she was about to cry.

Sayuri: …. He lied to me…. I guess he didn't want to be my friend.

Narrator: She went through half the whole day feeling depressed. She really liked being around Rock, and she really wanted to see him again. She never really had any male friends besides Yuichi, but she liked being around Rock much more; pretty much more than Mai! The sun went down and it was now night. She was walking home by herself, until someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an alley.

Sayuri: *Gasp*.

Mark: Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! We got her, boys!

Sayuri: Get off of me!

Narrator: Sayuri yelled trying her very best to break free from the pervert's grasp.

Steve: All right, here we go!

Sayuri: Let me go, you perverts!

Dan: You're all ours!

Sayuri: SOMEBODY HEL-

Narrator: Her words stopped when Mark put his hand over her mouth.

Mark: *Wheezes*.

Narrator: Sayuri then began to cry. The poor girl had such a bad day, and these no life perverts were NOT making her day any better at all!

Lou: No, she's mine!

Sayuri: *Crying*.

Rex: Quick! Take off her clothes before someone sees us!

Narrator: When she heard that, she felt like her life was over. She never wanted anything like this to ever happen to her. But then out of nowhere, someone punched Mark straight across the face! The blow practically blew off the guy's chin. He fell to the ground and the others began to back away. They then saw Rock Howard standing there, looking as mad as ever.

Rock: Yawl perverted sickos are gonna pay for this! Don't you know you can't EVER treat a lady like that! I don't know who the heck raised yawl, but I ain't gonna allow this to happen!

Narrator: Sayuri had the biggest smile on her face at the moment. She was so relieved to see Rock here.

Sayuri: Howard! You saved me!

Rock: Now's not the time, Sayuri. All right! Let's go! You perverted wasters! *Battle stance*.

Narrator: Mark stood up and put his chin back in place.

Mark: It's five against one! We gonna take you down!

Don: Yeah!

Lou: Yeeeeeah!

Rex: Hahahahahahahaha!

Steve: Bring it, punk!

KOF XII Announcer: Round one! Ready? Go!

Narrator: Mark ran at Rock and tried to punch him, but the blond fighter grabbed his hand and started to burn it. Mark screamed and he was in extreme pain! Sayuri never knew that Rock could do this; he didn't tell her about his flames. The blue flame burned off all of Mark's skin in a matter of seconds. Rock then punched the man in the gut ten times, and then afterwards slammed him against the concrete wall, practically breaking the guy's skull. He then punched Mark in the face, and then kicked him into a nearby dumpster. Don pulled out a switchblade and flipped the blade up. He then ran at Rock and tried to stab him. Rock slapped the blade out of his hand, and then sharply kicked him straight in the balls. Don curled up, but Rock grabbed him by his hair and picked him up. He then hit him in the gut two times with his knee, later head-butting him.

Don started to cry and scream for mercy, but Rock gave him no sympathy. The teen with red eyes then viscously began to punch Don in the face, blood flying everywhere. After about 28 punches, Don was brain-dead, and Rock threw him far away in the back of the alley. Lou now ran at the mean looking blond and bear hugged him. Rock's body became ignited with his blue fire, which made Lou instantly let go of him as he started to scream in agony. Rock pushed him on the ground, and then started to kick him in the stomach very hardly. Lou coughed up blood with each blow that he underwent. After two minutes of that, Rock picked him up and put him against the wall. He then started to punch him in the face, and even began to bash Lou's head against the wall. He then tripped him and kicked him like a football out into the city street. Rex charged at him and tried to bite. Rock elbowed him in the chest with all of his might, and that powerful attack shattered Rex's right ribcage. The fighter then crushed the man's left ribcage by punching it. Rex put his hands on his chest and he began to cry and scream. While his mouth was wide-open, Rock punched him hard right in his teeth, breaking all of Rex's front teeth. He later shot a huge beam of azure flame from out of his hands and blasted Rex into the wall that was far in back of the alley. Steve had hiatus about fighting Rock. All the other guys got killed, and he was the last one left. Rock was doing his battle stance, waiting for him to attack. Steve then arbitrarily pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sayuri. Her life then instantaneously flashed before her eyes. Rock quickly took action! He ran in front of her right when Steve fired the gun. He got shot in the left side of his shoulder, blood later splattering on the wall. The blond boy somehow managed to take the bullet from out of his wounded shoulder.

Rock: Sayuri, run!

Sayuri: No, I don't want to leave you here!

Rock: Sayuri, get out of here, darn it!

Narrator: Steve fired the gun again, nailing Rock in the same spot. That hurt a lot, and Rock had enough with this crap. He did his attack "Rechpuuken" and fired blue, homing flames on the ground. They hastily hit Steve and stunned him. Rock then ran at him and pulled off his attack "Rising Tackle". He then kicked him back down while he was still airborne, later falling back down and elbowing him once he landed. That broke Steve's spine and he died. Rock then stood up and looked around. He pulled out a small knife that was in his pocket, and then took the bullet from out of his shoulder. Sayuri walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

Sayuri: Howard, are you alright?

Rock: Yeah, I'm fine.

Narrator: He then took her arms off of him and turned around, now looking at her with a mean face.

Rock: I told you to run! Why the heck didn't you listen to me!

Sayuri: … Because….

Rock: Because why?

Sayuri: …. I didn't want to leave you here with them…

Rock: …. Sayuri-

Narrator: She then hugged him again and started to cry; she cried very softly. In fact, you could barely even hear her. Rock didn't know what to do, really. He hugged her back and started to rub the back of her head.

Rock: Everything's okay now, Sayuri. It's all over now. I promise to always protect you, you hear?

Sayuri: *Sobs*.

Narrator: She didn't respond to him, she just hugged him tighter and put her head against his chest, still quietly sobbing.

Rock: *Sigh* what am I going to do with you?

Narrator: After about what seemed like an hour, she finally said something.

Sayuri: Why didn't you show up like you said you would?

Rock: … I had to find a lot of things that I needed, which I did.

Sayuri: *Sniffle*… Promise me that you'll always be my friend, Howard.

Rock: I promise.

Narrator: She then looked at him and began to smile.

Sayuri: You saved me, Howard… You're my hero.

Rock: Yeah, yeah. Let's just get you home safely.

Sayuri: … Ahaha~

Narrator: Rock then walked her home. She told her parents about her day, and they wanted to meet Rock. They gave him gifts and money for saving their daughter. They liked him a lot, and he liked them, too. He felt like a part of the Kurata family.

**Ike: I approve Mr. Howard for not giving those fools any sympathy.**

**Kyo: Uh, who the heck are you?**

**Ike: A man who fights for his friends *Walks away*.**

**Kyo: Okay?**

**Iori: Weirdo.**


	6. Why Do You Like Being Around Me?

**[Disclaimer] I do not own The King of Fighters! And I don't own Kanon, either! All the credit goes to the creators, okay!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about the typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Six – Why Do You Like Being Around Me?)**

Narrator: Seven months have passed since Rock came to Snow Village. He really has grown to like the city, the snow, and pretty much everything else. Rock and Sayuri were walking around the dock together. The weather was kind of warm, but still sort of chilly. The sun was on its way of setting, and the sky looked awesome! The dock was so crowed this day. It seemed like a party was going on. The two have just finished fishing together, and they caught a lot of fish. Rock was carrying the bucket of fish. They walked by a group of people, and then they heard someone say something.

Some Guy: Kurata is STILL hanging out with that lowlife? What's up with her?

Other People: Yeah, dawg! Dang, maaaaaaan! I hope they're not together! I'd hate to see their kids! Duuuuuuude!

Narrator: Not only did that upset Rock, but it upset Sayuri, as well. They just continued to walk, as if they didn't hear anything, but when they were far away from the crowd, the blond began to speak.

Rock: Sayuri, I think you should quit hanging around me. I'm ruining your reputation, and I can understand why. I mean, look at me! I'm a scruffy, hick sounding hillbilly…

Narrator: The grayish, green haired girl began to look even more saddened as she replied.

Sayuri: Don't say those things about yourself, Howard. You're a really great person.

Rock: Thanks, I reckon.

Sayuri: Are you alright?

Rock: I ain't feelin' my best, but dog-gone it, I'm a man! So, who cares?

Sayuri: I care.

Rock: ….

Narrator: Rock then stopped walking.

Rock: Sayuri, why do you like hanging around me for?

Narrator: Sayuri stopped walking, too, and she turned around to look at him.

Sayuri: Hae~

Rock: … Well?

Sayuri: Why do you ask such a question?

Rock: Because I don't get it. I know I'm not the cleverest person to hang around. I look funny. I'm basically a bum. I ain't gotta job… but yet, you like being around me? I mean, c'mon, Sayuri! You're smart, beautiful, caring, rich… I don't deserve to have a friend like you.

Narrator: Sayuri just stared at him with that usual smile of hers. She then walked over to the boy who had red eyes and started to hug him.

Rock: Oh, c'mon! People are looking at us!

Sayuri: I don't care.

Rock: You didn't even answer my question!

Narrator: She hugged him tighter and spoke these words.

Sayuri: I don't care what people think about you, Howard. I think you're a very wonderful person, and I love being around you. You're fun to me; you look just fine to me. I don't think a girl could ask for a better friend.

Rock: …?...

Narrator: He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. He couldn't believe her.

Rock: Do you really mean all that?

Narrator: She then stopped hugging him and looked into his bloodshot gems.

Sayuri: *Nods* of course, Howard.

Rock: …..

Narrator: He had an expression of confusion, and she had an expression of happiness. They gazed at each other, and Rock began to smile.

Rock: Sayuri?

Sayuri: Hmm?

Narrator: Rock then began to rub the back of his head, looking pretty nervous.

Rock: Eh, I know this might sound stupid and all, but Sayuri, I think… I-

Narrator: His words got cutoff when a largemouth bass jumped from out of the bucket and fell onto the ground. It was flopping around and gasping for air.

Rock: Dog-gone it.

Narrator: He was now about to pick the fish up.

Sayuri: I'll get it.

Narrator: She then put her fingers in its gills and picked it up. She then put the fish back inside the bucket and smiled. The scruffy, young man was kind of shocked at what she just did.

Rock: Did you just touch that thing?

Sayuri: *Giggles* was that weird of me?

Rock: Well, yeah! I thought you didn't like to touch fish.

Sayuri: I don't, but if it means to help you, of course I'd do it.

Narrator: It was at this moment when Rock realized that he really loved Sayuri. He thought to himself that he did not have a chance with her. He couldn't believe he was even about to tell her his feelings.

Sayuri: What were you about to say, Howard?

Rock: *Laughs* It was nothing. C'mon, I need to gut out these fish.

Sayuri: I'll help you.

Narrator: She would, for real? She seemed like she'd do anything for him, and he was the same exact way towards her.

**End of chapter six!**

**Kyo: Okay, that ends that.**

**Iori: Oh, how nice…**

**Kyo: Come on! You know it was nice!**

**Iori: Yeah, yeah. I already got myself a woman.**

**Kyo: Really? Who is it?**

**Iori: Her name is Shion Sonozaki… But since she's my wife, and the mother of my three children, I guess her name should be pronounced as Shion Yagami.**

**Kyo: Wow! I totally forgot about that! Well, I have a girlfriend! Her name is Ibuki, and boy is she fine! F-I-N-E! FINE!**

**Iori: Oh… Cool, I guess.**

**Kyo: Hey, thanks.**


	7. Talk To Me

**[Disclaimer] I do not own The King of Fighters! And I don't own Kanon, either! All the credit goes to the creators, okay!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about the typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Seven – Talk To Me)**

Narrator: About 15 minutes later, Rock and Sayuri sat down at some different part of the dock. The blond set all of his knives on the ground, and then pulled a fish from out of the bucket. He grabbed one of the knives and was about to cut open the fish.

Sayuri: Howard?

Rock: Yeah?

Sayuri: Is it alright if I ask you something?

Rock: Sure thing. What is it?

Sayuri: Promise me that you won't get mad.

Rock: I promise, now what in tarnation is it?

Sayuri: ….. *Turns head* I want to know about your parents, so can you tell me about them now?

Rock: ….. *Turns head*.

Sayuri: Last time, you didn't tell me anything… If you're upset about something, maybe I can help.

Narrator: Rock was silent, he didn't say a word. She could tell by just looking at his face that he was upset about something. She stared at him, feeling worried about him. After two minutes of muteness, he looked at her and started to talk.

Rock: They're dead. My pa died and my ma died; happy now?

Narrator: Sayuri instantaneously felt unconditionally horrible, and Rock's little "Happy now?" comment made her feel even more upset.

Sayuri: I-I'm sorry, Howard.

Narrator: He then noticed that she felt bad, and he didn't want to make her feel distressed.

Rock: Don't feel bad, Sayuri. I'm fine.

Sayuri: ….. *Wipes eyes*.

Rock: You alright?

Narrator: Sayuri was looking down at the ground as she shook her head "No".

Rock: ….. My ma died soon after I came out of her womb, and my pa got killed by some… some idiot truck driver!

Sayuri: ….. I'm so sorry to hear that…

Rock: That… IDIOT truck driver!

Narrator: Rock then grabbed one of the knives and stabbed the fish that was in front of him.

Sayuri: *Gasp*.

Rock: (!)

Narrator: They both looked at the fish as it was still trying to breathe. So much blood flew everywhere, staining both Rock and Sayuri's clothing. When too much of its blood was lost, the fish then stopped trying to breathe and died. For some reason, this made them both feel sad. Sure, he was going to gut the fish out, but seeing one die like this was just… unnatural, or something.

Sayuri: …..

Narrator: The red eyed boy then stood and kicked the bucket over, which sent fish flying everywhere. Sayuri was now kind of scared at his behavior.

Rock: If I ever see that man again, I swear! I'll kill him with these hands! I'll burn him until he becomes nothing but a lifeless bag of cooked flesh!

Sayuri: H-Howard?

Narrator: Rock then heard Terry's voice ring in his head, saying, "Hey, Rookie, get serious!" He then began to scream and kick the fish around. His hands started to burn with his blue flames, and he couldn't control it! He couldn't make it stop!

Rock: GAHHH! MY HANDS!

Narrator: He then fell on his knees in pain, trying to make his hands stop burning. Sayuri began to cry, and she really didn't know what to do.

Sayuri: Howard!

Narrator: His hands couldn't take much more of this. For some reason, Sayuri got down on her knees and grabbed his hands. She forced their fingers to entwine together; for some odd reason, her hands didn't get burned when she did this. Seconds later, his hands quit burning up. He started to pant as he calmed down; she started to relax, as well. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

Rock: ….. Sayuri, why did you-

Sayuri: I don't know… It's like….. a voice told me to do it.

Rock: …..

Sayuri: Are your hands alright, Howard?

Rock: Yeah, I reckon they are. When I get really angry, and I can't control myself, my blood boils so much that it makes my hands start to burn.

Sayuri: That's horrible.

Rock: Oh, it's alright.

Sayuri: Not when you hurt yourself.

Rock: Yeah…..

Sayuri: I wanted to say sorry again, Howard. I know how that feels, too. My little brother died when I was a child.

Rock: Oh, sorry about that, Sayuri.

Sayuri: …..

Narrator: She let go of his hands and sat down next to him. She then hugged him and started to cry.

Sayuri: *Sobs* Please, comfort me, Howard.

Narrator: She looked and sounded so helpless to him. He hugged her and started to move back and forth.

Rock: There, there. Everything will be alright.

Sayuri: *Sniffle*.

Narrator: She always let out her tears towards Rock. She felt like he was the only one that she could have done this to. Soon after a while, she fell asleep; he heard her soft, cute snores.

Rock: Little angel fell to sleep. I guess I'll take her back to her house.

Narrator: Rock then stood up and carried her back to her house; so much for the fish.

**End of chapter seven!**

**Kyo: I kind of feel sorry for the fish. Don't you?**

**Iori: No.**

**Kyo: Why did I even bother asking that?**

**Iori: Humph! You tell me.**


	8. Rock Must Leave

**[Disclaimer] I do not own The King of Fighters! And I don't own Kanon, either! All the credit goes to the creators, okay!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about the typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Eight – Rock Must Leave)**

Narrator: Many months have passed, making it a new year. Rock was going to turn eighteen very soon, and Sayuri was, too. They were both born on the same year and month. Rock was walking Sayuri home from school, and a usual crowd of people saw them walking together. They started to grow angry towards the blond fighter. It was a group of boys, and they hated Rock with a passion. Sayuri never hung around any guys that much. She did sometimes with Yuichi, but she was always with him along with somebody else there with them, it was never just him and her alone. Rock and Sayuri walked by the group of males, and one of them said something to her.

John: Hey, Sayuri?

Narrator: The two stopped walking and turned around, both of them now facing the crowd.

John: I wanted to ask you something. What's with you and this guy?

Other Guys: Yeah! Yeah, dawg! What's up! What it is! What-the-heck! HUH? Yeah, girl! Answer me! Tell us! Yeeeeeeeah!

Narrator: She was put on the spot, and she didn't like the feeling to it. She looked at Rock and he was just looking at the guys with a ticked off expression on his face. She then looked at John again and started to speak.

Sayuri: He's my best friend.

John: What happened to Mai? I don't see you guys hanging out anymore.

Sayuri: I'm still friends with Mai. We talk to each other all of the time at school.

John: So you say! I see you at school a lot, and all I see is you talking about this queer!

Sayuri: *Gasp*.

Rock: What did you call me!

Narrator: Rock yelled as he pushed John very roughly; his fiery orbs seemed to be glowing out of rage now.

John: Wanna fight!

Rock: *Unzips sleeves* I sure do!

Narrator: Sayuri then got in-between them both and pushed the two men away from each other.

Sayuri: No! No fighting!

John: Sayuri, is this dude your boyfriend, or something?

Narrator: The shy girl let out a light sounding gasp after she heard him ask that, her face flushing pink. She looked at her angry, southern friend, and that made him turn his head away from hers, feeling sort of nervous, himself.

Sayuri: … Uh, well…. No, he's not.

Rock: (!)

Narrator: For some reason, Sayuri didn't feel right saying that he wasn't.

Sayuri: We're just friends. That's all.

Rock: Yeah… That's all.

John: Yes, you're still single! I knew you always had eyes on me!

Narrator: The boy said while winking at her. Rock then sucker-punched him in the face and knocked him out cold. That caught the others off guard, and Sayuri was quite shocked, herself.

Sayuri: Howard!

Other Guys: Whoa! Dude! Maaaaaaan!

Rick: Quick, dude, call the cops! Call the fuzz!

Sayuri: No, don't do that! Howard is just angry, that's all!

Narrator: Rick called the cops, and shortly after that, the fuzz arrived. The guys started to talk to the cops, and when John came to, he also started talking to the officers. Sayuri tried to defend Rock, but that didn't work. The poor girl was outnumbered by everyone. The cops soon arrested Rock, and Sayuri started to panic. She began to cry and scream his name. He couldn't say anything to her; he was just too upset about everything. She watched him get put inside of the car, and soon drove away. She just couldn't stop crying.

Sayuri: *Cries*.

John: Ah, shut up!

Narrator: The jerk said, afterwards punching the girl in the face. She fell to the ground with her nose bleeding and a busted lip. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. The guys laughed at her and started to walk away.

Shawn: Later, sissy.

Narrator: The idiot jerk said to her, and soon afterwards kicking her in the stomach. The pain she endured was far too painful. Blood came out of her mouth and she slowly began to feel like she was passing out. But before she did, she started to speak to herself.

Sayuri: H-… *Coughs* H-Howard…. I-I… Love….. *Coughs*… You…

Narrator: With that being said, she passed out. For some reason, Rock started to feel very angry. He started to make a funny sound, and the cops noticed that.

Cop: You alright there, buddy?

Narrator: The fighter then broke free from the handcuffs, and then punched the officer out cold. He also beat-up the cop who was driving the car, and later hopped out of the moving vehicle, now rolling and tumbling on the ground. He back flipped and stood up on his feet. He wasted no time as he dashed back to where Sayuri was. After a few minutes of running, he saw her within the distance, but it wasn't a pretty sight. He ran over to her and got down on both his knees. He grabbed her and lifted her up a little, noticing how bad her condition looked. Her lip was swollen and busted; blood was coming out of her mouth, and she was holding her stomach, as if she was in pain, which she was. He felt like someone just stabbed his heart with a spear! He held her close to his body, tears beginning to fill-up in his eyes.

Rock: Sayuri… Sayuri!

Narrator: She slowly opened her eyes, but not all of the way. She then touched his face.

Sayuri: Howard? *Closes eyes* is that you?

Rock: Yes, it's me! Sayuri, what happened to you! Who did this to you!

Sayuri: …..

Rock: … Sayuri!

Narrator: She tried to open her eyes again, but they were still half-closed.

Sayuri: Those boys *Coughs* did this to me…. Howard…

Narrator: He then wiped the blood away from her mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

Rock: Those punks! They'll pay with their lives! I need to get you to a hospital, and fast!

Sayuri: …. Howard?

Rock: Yeah?

Sayuri: …. I….

Rock: ….

Narrator: Her hand then left from his face and fell to the ground. Rock felt like his heart stopped.

Rock: (?) Sayuri! Sayuri, please wake up! Sayuriiii!

Narrator: He shook her a little, but she didn't respond. He checked for a heartbeat and he heard it beating, and that calmed him down. He then picked her up and began to search for a hospital. He found one eventually and they took her in. While she was in good hands, he left to go find the jerks who did this to her. After only a few minutes of running around aimlessly, he spotted them walking.

Rock: *Panting* *Hands burn* AaaarrRRRHHHHHHH!

Narrator: He screamed, and he screamed loud as he ran toward the crowd of males. The scared boys tried to run away from him, but Rock caught up to them, and killed them all. He soon walked back to the hospital to check on Sayuri, and she looked much better than before. He was sitting down on a chair that was right next to her bed, and they have been talking for a while now.

Rock: What those punks did was pure evil! I will never forgive them for this!

Sayuri: I'm fine now, Howard. Though those guys did this to me, I do forgive them.

Rock: What? Sayuri, look at what they did to you! If only I was there from the start! But noooo! Those stupid cops took me away!

Sayuri: Say, how did you get out of jail so fast anyway?

Rock: *Looks nervous* Uh, second chances?

Sayuri: Howard, you have to learn how to forgive people. Stuff like this happened to me a lot long before I even knew you. But no matter how bad people treated me, I always forgave them.

Rock: Would you forgive those punk perverts that tried to violate you? I don't think so.

Sayuri: I do admit that would have taken some years to overcome, but thank God you were there with me, Howard. I know sometimes it's very hard to forgive others, but we must. You have trouble doing that, don't you?

Rock: Eh, maybe.

Sayuri: *Coughs*.

Rock: (!) Are you alright?

Sayuri: *Smiles* Ahaha~ Yes, I'm fine. My stomach just hurts.

Rock: *Sigh*.

Narrator: Sayuri couldn't move around too much because of her stomach, but she got the strength to move over a little to grab Rock's hand. He didn't expect her to do that.

Rock: Sayuri, is something wrong?

Sayuri: No, I just want someone to hold my hand. It makes me feel better.

Rock: *Smiles* Heh… That's strange.

Sayuri: *Smiles*.

Rock: You sure are soft, Sayuri.

Narrator: Rock said, sounding very amazed.

Sayuri: Is that good?

Rock: Better than being rigid and rough like me! That's probably how I even got my name.

Sayuri: Were you a rough baby?

Rock: Hey!

Sayuri: Ahaha~ I'm just joking with you.

Rock: Yeah, whatever.

Sayuri: Howard?

Rock: Hmm?

Sayuri: You're my best friend, and I'm so glad that I met you.

Rock: … You're my best friend, too, Sayuri. And I'm glad that I met you.

Sayuri: *Smiles*.

Narrator: Just then, the FBI walked in the room.

FBI Agent: Excuse me, but are you Rock Howard?

Rock: Yeah. What's it to ya?

FBI Agent: You're under arrest.

Sayuri: *Gasp*.

Rock: ….

Narrator: Rock then got arrested again for murder and evading arrest. He spent two years in jail, and he hasn't seen Sayuri since. All he did was beat the crap out of gay guys in cells, and talk smack to everyone. He was now nineteen years old. On one certain day, he was taken out from of jail and into a courtroom. He was told to leave Snow Village and never return, or else they'd kill him.

When he finally got set free, he had only an hour to leave. He tried his best to find Sayuri, but he couldn't find her anywhere. So, he decided to leave without saying good-bye to her.

**End of chapter eight!**

**Kyo: Okay! That took long enough!**

**Iori: Bull crap. When is this story going to end?**

**Kyo: Soon as Cowboy Bebop has a season two.**

**Iori: Yeah, I wish!**

**Kyo: Me, too. Come back, Cowboy Bebop!**

**Iori: At least Full Metal Alchemist is having a new movie, right?**

**Kyo: True. Is Haruhi Suzumiya coming back?**

**Iori: She should. She better!**

**Kyo: *Laughs*.**


	9. Love Has Spoken

**[Disclaimer] I do not own The King of Fighters! And I don't own Kanon, either! All the credit goes to the creators, okay!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about the typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Nine – Love Has Spoken)**

Narrator: Rock walked far away, and he was very close to leaving from the city.

Rock: Well, this is it… Good-bye, Snow Village.

Sayuri: Howard?

Narrator: Soon as he heard that voice, he turned around. There she was, the girl he hasn't seen in two years. He didn't know what to say her. She then started to walk closer over to him.

Sayuri: Were you just going to leave without seeing me?

Rock: Hahahaha! Howdy there, Sayuri! How long has it been? I was looking for you, but I just couldn't find you. I gotta go away from this city, or else I'll get killed.

Sayuri: I'm coming with you.

Rock: (?) Ha-ha! No you're not! I'm going alone! You have parents and a life to live! I'm just a bum!

Sayuri: I want to be by your side forever, Howard. Can't you see that?

Narrator: Something in Rock's brain made him snap after he heard that.

Rock: ENOUGH OF THIS, SAYURI! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER TO ME! I'M A BUM, YA HEAR! A GOOD FOR NOTHING BUM! WHY DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME! I KNOW WE'RE FRIENDS, BUT PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOU!

Narrator: No matter how much or how loud he yelled at her, she kept on walking over to him.

Sayuri: I love you, Rock Howard.

Rock: (?) WHAT? WHAT WAS THAT! I COULDN'T QUITE HEAR YOU!

Narrator: She stood in front of him and gave him a hug, afterwards closing her eyes.

Sayuri: I said, I love you, Rock Howard.

Narrator: He couldn't believe this. He was always in love with her, but he never once thought that she loved him in a romantic way.

Rock: Ha-ha! No you don't! You couldn't possibly love an idiot like me!

Sayuri: I love you.

Rock: Hahahaha!

Sayuri: I want to be with you.

Rock: C'mon!

Sayuri: I want to be your wife.

Rock: S-Sayuri? Are you-?

Sayuri: Yes… I love you with all of my heart *Smiles*.

Rock: … Ha-ha.

Narrator: Rock started to laugh, but his laughter quickly turned into crying.

Rock: I love you, too, Sayuri, but why do you love me? Look at me! How on earth is that even possible? What do I got that no other guy doesn't got?

Sayuri: They're not you, Howard. You're you, and that's why I love you.

Narrator: He then hugged her.

Rock: Sayuri?

Sayuri: Hmm?

Rock: I will never stop loving you. I loved you since the day we met. You make me feel like a better person. Heck, you made me a better person!

Sayuri: *Smiles* Thank you, Howard. I'll never stop loving you, either.

Rock: I am the world's most lucky man! I'd die for you, Sayuri! I'd just fall down and die!

Narrator: Rock said happily while looking her straight in the eyes.

Sayuri: Likewise.

Rock: ….

Sayuri: ….

Rock: Uh, can I kiss ya now?

Sayuri: Ahaha~ Not until we're married, Howard *Smiles*.

Rock: *Sigh* I knew you were gonna say that. Aw well, it's worth the wait!

Sayuri: *Giggles & Smiles*.

Narrator: They finally told each other their feelings. Sayuri went home and told her Mom and Dad. They were really happy for her, and they liked Rock very much. They knew that they could trust him with their daughter. She was actually able to leave with Rock, and off they went. During the weeks of traveling they spent together, they found a church and got married there. She was now Sayuri Howard. Rock was as happy as can be! So was Sayuri. During one of their trips, they struck oil. Sayuri was already rich, but now they were super rich! They used their money for good, though. They gave to the poor and helped lots of people out. During all of this, Rock started to become who he truly was. He shaved and he was now less rugged. He put on his fancy, cool cloths, fixed up his hair, and his voice sounded less "hick" sounding. Sayuri always loved him, but now it seemed like she fell deeper in love with him; likewise for him to her, of course. Rock was also a much nicer person, and he forgave Terry, and other people, that he hated in the past. They now had their own house, barn, and farm. Life was just perfect for them. Rock and Sayuri will forever love each other, and now I must say good-bye. Thank you for reading this! You rock out loud!

**The End!**

**Iori: Well, that was nice… I guess.**

**Kyo: *Tears* so beautiful *Sniffle*.**

**Iori: Hey, are you crying!**

**Kyo: Shut up, man! I'm not crying…**

**Iori: *Shakes head* Yeah, whatever… Hey, you know what's PATHETIC?**

**Kyo: *Wipes eyes* W-What?**

**Iori: This story is the ONLY thing that does not make Sayuri gay… I mean, all the rest is yuri this, yuri that, Sayuri x Mai, and balls… Nuts.**

**Kyo: You know what, I think you're right! That's… sad.**

**Iori: Yeah. Well, I'll see you later, Kyo *Walks away*.**

**Kyo: *Sniffle and wipes eyes* See ya, man *Walks away*.**


End file.
